


A heart that weeps

by gayshina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Japanese Character(s), Multi, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Private Investigators, Slow Build, Suicide, a lot of shit going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: "I would do everything for you."~Kieran Maverick is a twenty one year old investigator and is assigned the murder of Isaiah Walker and the suicide of Jolyne Schmidt, Walker's wife, whose death is believed to be tied to the sudden murder of Isaiah.With the assistance of a freaky nurse, a girl who doesn't want to have ties with her parents who are in the yakuza and a preppy rich boy, Maverick unfolds a series of events and gets himself into deep, deep trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be trying to update this daily. Hopefully I can do that.  
> 'The flower that wished to face the sun' will update tomorrow!

_"No, please, you don't know what you're doing!"_

_"Will you listen to me for once? I'll make you happy, even if it takes everything."_

_"Please don't!"_

_BANG!_

_"I would do anything for you. I'm sure you know this."_

xx

Rin stepped inside the elevator of her flat, holding her black umbrella in hand. Katsuhira Rin was no softie. Being raised in hail and in snow, two parents involved in crime, their bodies tattooed all over... Katsuhira didn't want this fate. However, nobody knew of her family. Nobody suspected a thing about how she was raised, a harsh childhood, but she didn't want to take up on the Katsuhira clan. In all honesty, the unsociable girl would rather be in her room all day playing video games.

In the pocket of her crimson coat, her phone rings. A soft and calming melody. Slowly, she reaches inside of her pocket, as the elevator slowly went from the seventh floor, to the second floor, where she'd pick up another friend of hers.

"Rin, are you coming?" A male voice asked, as jet black hair was slowly pushed back. "I'm on my way currently. I just need to pick up Lena."

"Isn't she sick?"

"She said she can come. She's a nurse, don't you think she knows herself better than we do?" The boy on the other line chuckled. For a sharptongued woman, she sure was liked. "You're right. I'll see you there?" With a hum of acknowledgement, the woman ended the call as the elevator reached the second floor and Katsuhira heard the rain rapping against the windows of the floor, her hazel eyes looking at the open windows. The janitor really needed to close the windows sometimes, but then, the rain was sudden, so she couldn't blame him.

"Miss Katsuhira!" A sweet and melodious voice called out, belonging to Lena Garrison. "You're finally here, I've been waiting for you!" She gave Rin a toothy smile, giving her the sight of her crooked teeth. She should've been a dentist. "It wasn't a long time anyway, Lena. You overexaggerate."

Despite Katsuhira being taller than Garrison, she got dragged by the shorter and chubby woman. Lena was cute, in all honesty, curly ginger hair and twin green eyes, the most beautiful and serene eyes. But Lena was somewhat freaky, obsessive and sometimes out of the world. Rumors even have it going that she's into taxidermy, but nobody has been in her room, so nobody could confirm that rumor. She wore a floral dress, in comparison to the almost overdressed pale woman.

"Aren't you cold?" Katsuhira asked, as she was being dragged by the shorter girl. "Nope! Not at all."

They're again at the elevator, and Lena, with a huge smile on her face, moves closer to Rin. Makes her have zero to no space to breath. Rin wishes to finally exit the damned elevator.

When they do, they face a darkskinned and tall slender boy, black hair swept to the side as his hands held a golden pocketwatch. "One minute late." He hissed, blue eyes peering up to Lena and Rin. "Matthew, you should blame Lena." Katsuhira huffed, and Lena just giggled. "Well at least I wasn't the one that kept looking at the window."

"We should get going, you two." Matthew says, and beckons the two women to the door of the flat. Katsuhira opened her umbrella, shielding the three of them from the rain of the cold winter midday.

Matthew Agate was a very prissy and rich boy. He could've been the richest boy in town, or yet, the richest in the world. Once his father died, he was prepared to take upon the duty of managing every single company he owned. He'd become the richest man alive, luxuries laying at his bare feet, for the whole world to see. He was a little bit greedy too, but still, was somewhat likeable - was very strict, which helped both Katsuhira and Garrison to complete their duties and keep up with his pace.

"What was Kieran going to do again?" Lena asked, as Matthew put the golden pocketwatch in the pockets of his soft pink Mortgomery coat. "He got a case and he wanted us to see him. Remember that woman's suicide that was on the news?"

"Yes, what about her?"

Katsuhira interrupts their conversation, leather boots, flats and sneakers hitting the slippery pavement of the road. "They say her suicide was tied to her husband's assassination. So, Kieran got that case."

"That's rough." After a while, Lena breathed out. "All we can do is hope that it'll be easy, right?"

"Maybe it will be easy, you don't know." Katsuhira breathed out. She knew of these murder-suicides... but it didn't seem to be something like that. 

x

_"Will you listen to me? I didn't want you to leave."_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Please, listen to me!"_

_"I won't! I don't want to. What have you done..."_

_"Did you want to suffer more?"_

_"... I didn't want this."_

 

 


End file.
